earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pock
Pock's Joining The_Pock, commonly known as Pock, joined the server for the first time on 20th of January, 2018. He was brought fuck me babwe oh my god my cock has oped out what do we do now what do we do tell me now omg that yperm itss so like what the fuck fuck that kid you little kid you little pedophile die or else you die or I will likklke you so ur badover by two people who'd been playing on a server known as Shadowblockz alongside him. These people where MineHero43 and the famous SlyPrince. He joined the town of Inperirau, ran equally by the two people and spent most of his first month inactive. He was used as a "bank" and a source of voting income to help the town progress and saw the construction of Hokkaido's town hall. Religion Pock is a follower of one of the branches of Llamaism, Inca Llamaism. He converted to this faith after speaking to Pachacuti, the Incan Lord. Because of this, he cares for his two llama well as well as caring for many different species of animals, from horses, to sheep. His First Town He decided one day, and petitioned the Japanese Emperor at the time, Lucas2011, to give up his outpost in the town that will soon be known as Sorong. With significant assistance by SlyPrince, Lucas allowed Pock to make Sorong but did not remove his outpost until after 2 weeks of the town's existence. This was widely helped by Sly paying Lucas to remove it. He lived happily, inviting Kawaii_Channn to help him. But then everything changed. One morning, he was out organising his stuff when creatorfromhell appeared, demanding he left Japan or face invasion. He chose to remain in Japan but this is when troubles started to show... With the help of MineHero, Sly and Kawaii, they attacked the pair, causing creator to flee into Indonesia and making Periano log. This brought along the birth of "The Log Sword" a smite sword that had the power to make people log. This is Pock's most treasured Possession. Rebellion On an unknown date, The_Pock, with Sorong in tow, rebelled from the Japanese Empire. This started a many month long war between the two sides and saw the town hop between the nations of Legend, Spain, Malaya and then the Island Union which was founded by Pock with its capital of Sorong. This is when many important people to later Sorong arrived, EnderSlayerTrae, Gabertylongpaws, john_le_fondre and Doriendragon. This would come to be known as the Sorongese Independence War. The End to Sorong On the 17th of June, 2018, Pock Sold Sorong due to constant harassment from the German town of Padova and pressure from Japanese Indonesia. It was sold back to the Japanese after many long months of fighting for the sum of only 350g. It was a saddening time with most of Sorong's active members leaving the town to join Pock on his new adventure.... After Sorong Good Old Yorkshire After leaving Sorong, he went on to found Yorkshire, his second town of founding that was started on the 17th of June, 2018. After a few incidents with Japan and Seaterrica both attacking the town, he has found peace and is dedicating his working to improving the town and the UK has a whole. During a slip back into inactivity for the UK, he left Yorkshire in the hands of his sister then moved on towards Cyprus. Cyprus and BlueCity After leaving Yorkshire, Pock went onto form Cyprus, it was a slow start as he rejoined the UK but quickly claimed the entire Aftewith the help of Sulake who was keen to see a revived Island. Pock quickly outposted many parts of the world and formed BlueCity. The town is comprised of 4 main parts. The EndCity, Cyprus, Craivoa and Iriska. He stayed in the town for a while, running a semi successful end based store in Craivoa. Around this time aswell, he started to rent a plot of land in Amazon for 50g/week. After Yorkshire was passed to a long time member, john_le_fondre, Pock's sister, moo_moo_162 took over BlueCity as Pock went onto form NeoBergen, Neo because the name Bergen was taking at the time of founding. NeoBergen - The Viking Island NeoBergen was founded on the 14th September, 2018 on a small island cluster just of the Norwegian Coast. The town is a member of Miran, the Nation lead By Mod CloakedEagle whom Pock had known for a while.The town is currently comprised of the homeblock plus 3 outposts. These are located in Norway, a fort known currently as Fort Bergen, Ipoh, a former Malaya town on the island of Sumatra and an island in the Carribean. After Classic.... Madagascar The_Pock went on to support and eventually become leader of the nation of Madagascar. He resigned from position of Head Chancellor on the 14th of December, 2018. He is still a member of the nation but has mostly stopped playing over Christmas. Other He currently resides in the town "Iceroad_City" under his nation of "Museum_Union" which is the home of now dormant EarthMC Museum. TN Link - To Be Added On the 30th of November 2018 The_Pock changed his username to "aTerraAustralis". On the 14th of December aTerraAustralis resigned as leader of Madagascar. On the 30th of December he started Synland on the website nation states. On the 20th of January, 2019 he celebrated his 1 year anniversary. On the 23rd of January, 2019, he created Sorong on Terra Nova. On the 20th of April, 2019, he founded the exclusion after selling Sorong to become the temporary leader of Kazakhstan, which quickly became Zaire On the 4th of May he Quit. Category:Players